


Two Most Fortunate Dudes

by nerdytardis



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: Summer's here so Bill and Ted finally get some time to hang out and be the adorable boyfriends that they are.A sugary-sweet slice of life





	Two Most Fortunate Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i grew up on bill and ted's excellent adventure, so reading and writing fanfic for them feels Wild to say the least, but...i couldn't resist. i also literally check this tag everyday and had to contribute :)

The best time of the year was here—finally.

With no school and no homework all summer long, there was going to be tons of extra time for band practice (and making out) in their garage hide-out. 

Today though, there was a heatwave slowly boiling San Dimas alive.  So instead of rocking out with the most-talented princesses in the garage, Bill and Ted were lounging on the old couch in Bill’s basement and watching movies from the rental place at the mall. 

As they were exclaiming at the gnarly stunts and explosions, they were also sharing a carton of ice-cream from the Circle K.  They kept passing it back and forth over their tangled legs as it dripped condensation and slowly melted.    

The carton was mostly gone by the time that the hero in the movie was making out with his girlfriend after saving her from the volcano or whatever—not that Bill really cared.  He had stopped paying attention a while ago, focusing instead on trying to puzzle out what was going through his friend’s head. 

For probably the last half hour, Ted had kept glancing his way; watching Bill when he didn’t think the other boy would notice.  But now Ted noticed that Bill noticed, and he looked down, swirling the soup of chocolate and vanilla around a little with his spoon as a blush spread up to his ears. 

Bill was about to ask what was up, when Ted put the carton down on the coffee table with the determination of someone who wanted to say something. 

“Bill?” He started, his tone very familiar.  Whatever this was, Ted had been thinking about it for quite a while already—it meant that whatever came next would probably be brilliant. 

“Yes Ted?”

“I think,” Ted began, before gulping nervously and continuing, “I think that I am in love with you.”

Blinking at his friend, Bill took a moment to let that sink it.

“Dude,” he finally said, somehow managing to sit up fairly calmly, even as his pulse was picking up, “That is a statement of great significance.” Ted nodded heartily, acknowledging the seriousness of the situation while Bill kept watching him.  “Are you sure?”

Looking away again, Ted titled his head and squinted a little as he seemed to study a spot above Bill’s head.  A smile spread across his face; Bill sat up even more in anticipation. 

Looking back to his friend, Ted nodded, his hair flopping along with the movement in the way that Bill absolutely loved, and finally said, “Yes Bill, I am most certainly sure.”

Now Bill was grinning too.  Feeling dizzy, both from the sugar-high and the excited thrill under his skin, he shuffled across the couch until their knees were bumping together and the space between them was so very small. 

“Well that is bodacious my friend, because” Bill said, placing a hand on his own chest to emphasize the point, “I too believe that I am in love with you.”  

Ted lit up at that, his smile growing big and goofy.  “Dude!  Really?”

“Most definitely.” Bill said, stretching up so that his nose was bumping up against Ted’s.

“Excellent.” Ted said, his hands finding the hem of Bill’s crop top.

Grinning at each other, the movie forgotten in the background, they moved in in unison and closed the remaining space between them.  It was a sugary sweet kiss, short but perfect. 

When they parted, Bill reached up to brush aside Ted’s bangs.  “You need a haircut dude.” He said, but didn’t make any move to back away.  Instead, giddy and happy, he kept leaning into his boyfriend.     

They made-out for a while, until they lapsed into just cuddling on the couch; Bill lying against Ted’s chest, their legs tangled all over again.  Even though the body heat was doing nothing to help with the already stuffy temperatures, neither of them cared one bit. 

The day wore on, and the action movie was followed by another; Bill had to reluctantly get up to put in the next tape.  Once it was running, he settled back into his spot against his boyfriend, Ted wrapping his arms around his bare stomach again.  The ads came on, a bunch of those lovey-dovey films that Missy like to watch, and Bill’s mind began to wander.

“Ted my friend,” he finally said, nestling in a little more as he watched the clips. 

“Yes, Bill my friend?”

“I believe we have been most fortunate in our dealings with love.”

The smile was clear in Ted’s voice as he pressed a kiss to the back of Bill’s curls, “I heartily agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and party on dudes!


End file.
